monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iskal Zinogre
|image = |names = Iskal |titles = Ice former |description = Look Below |species = Fanged Wyvern |size = Moderate |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |habitats = Tundra, Everwood (MHC Onward) Coldlocked Plains, Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre |elements = Ice |ailments = Iceblight, Snowman |weaknesses = Fire, Dragon |move = Shattering Icebugs |creator = Chaoarren |Icon= |desc. = "A newly discovered subspecies of Zinogre found only in areas with ice loving bugs. Its claws can cause frostbite in an instant if given the chance" |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Weapons = - |Armor = - |Carves = - |Pictures = Iskal Zinogre Photo Gallery}} Iskal Zinogre is a Fanged Wyvern, first appearing in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance Iskal is an entirely blue and white tint. When charged up streaks of white light appear along its body and claws. Battle Iskal Zinogre is calmer in its uncharged state than others, but it makes up for it with a dangerous charged mode. Unique abilities *'Charging up' Its not safe to attack Iskal doing this as when it charges a storm of snow whirls around it that will cause snowman. *'Ikar bugs' This bug sphere attack wanders off and shatters to cause Iceblight and snowman. Charged mode *'Freezing punches' Its charged punches cause Iceblight. *'Shard slam' When it does its body slam in charged mode it launches shards of ice in front of it. *'Ice splinter' It cracks the ground with its claw sending ice spikes in front. (G rank added) *'Ice bug surprise' When it does its back flip, spin and back crush it'll unleash ice bugs. *'Super freeze punch' It can charge a punch for more damage and range. (Ultimate rank only) *'Super punch ground splitter' Now when it does its super punch ice spikes will be sent in front. *'Back crusher cracker' Its back crush unleashes ice spikes in all directions. Mount Iskal is mounted like its subspecies. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': (Only when charged) A misty white aura surrounds it. *'Tired': No differences other than drooling. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Iskal Zinogre can be affected be The Frenzy. Its light blue hide becomes purple and its claw braces become red. Iskal Zinogre can also overcome The Frenzy and become apex. Now its ice bugs explosion will send shards of ice nearby. And its ice shards can be used in any area. Carves High Rank *'I.Zinogre Carapace': A shell changed by the shear cold of the tundra. Light weighted. *'I.Zinogre Horn': Sharp and dangerous, much like a normal Zinogre's. *'I.Zinogre Claw' Its blue colour comes from the cold that emits from it. *'I.Zinogre Frostshell': A gathering place for the beasts ice bugs which it gathers. *'I.Zinogre Tail': Not even the tail lacks cold. Its thwacks blisters the skin. *'I.Zinogre Marin': The ice prince's gem of glory. Lies beneath the horns. G Rank *'I.Zinogre Cortex': At this stage the colouring is permanent, never to revert to its green hide again. *'I.Zinogre Hardhorn': Hits from this serve as a stunning move to a killing strike. *'I.Zinogre Iceclaw': Sharper from ice coating its rims. Deadly slices inflicted by its base form are frozen over by cold. *'I.Zinogre Freezehold': If liquid falls from this hold, it will freeze the ground instantly in a circle. *'I.Zinogre Lash': A leash like mace that cuts and crushes at the same time. Both ways brings frostbite. *'I.Zinogre Glamond': Only days of heating will remove the cold from this jewel. Produced inside the body instead of the head. Ultimate Rank *'I.Zinogre Axon': Even now the armor will blister hands holding it. Fire can only heat it up. *'I.Zinogre Stronghorn': A spear, a single jab will solidify blood. *'I.Zinogre Bitetalon': A single slam will freeze the thing it hits, before the actual blow hits. *'I.Zinogre Glazierkeep' In this shell lies ice hardened to the point where no physical blow can break it. *'I.Zinogre Scarn': Nasty enough, air brought up by swings of this gives another layer to anything affected, which is of course ice. *'I.Zinogre Zerocle': Freshly removed this organ will freeze bone instantly, from a distance. Stuff of everything cold lies inside. Gathered or reward unique *'Incle bugs' "Ice resistant insects. If endangered they swarm to create an orb and shatter it into pieces." Trivia *Iskal has high chances of appearing in a Oroshi Kirin guild quest if the environment is unstable. *It can only use most of its ice spike moves in a snowy area. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern